1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connectors, in particularly to an optical connector for inserting with various kinds of external wires.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronic industry growing rapidly, nowadays various kinds of electronic devices are used in our daily lives. For inputting commands to control the electronic devices, or transmitting information from one electronic device to another, at least one connector is arranged on a circuit board of the electronic device.
For example, a personal computer usually has a plurality of connectors such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors, external serial advance technology attachment (e-SATA) connectors, RJ-45 connectors, high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connectors. With the connectors, the personal computer is capable of communicating with external controlling devices and receiving controlling commands, or the personal computer can be connected to another electronic device for mutually transmitting information.
However, as technology keeps improving, information transmission rate required by users is getting higher and higher. The traditional transmission rate of coppers wire can not meet the requirement any more. Therefore, one or more optical fiber wires with optical connector have been added into the conventional electronic connector for increasing the transmission rate. Moreover, an optical connector and a corresponding transmission line are used for replacing conventional transmission connector and transmitting information only through the optical connector. In practice, future connector apparatus adopting optical connector and optical fiber wire for transmitting various format signals may have a similar look of a conventional connector.
However, for being capable of connecting with various kinds of transmission lines, electronic devices have to be added with many optical connectors having different interface on their mainboards. The optical connectors may occupy the limited room on the mainboard. If there are many optical connector and the many conventional connectors have to be arranged on the mainboard, the available room on the mainboard will not be enough.